Self-retracting reels for electrical cord are well-known to the prior art. It is also known to provide such reels with a spring motor, a fixed ratchet and a pawl having a first stop position for engaging the ratchet to stop the reel from rewinding the cord and a second position for permitting the reel to rewind the cord. Reference may be had to Husted U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,959 and Ewald U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,283, the disclosures of both of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
It is also known to use remote switches in association with such cord reels which can be actuated by movement of the cord in order to lessen the hazard of such equipment when used in an environment which may contain explosive gases or liquids. Such remote switch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,843 disclosing a ball attached near the outer end of the cord and adapted to rock a switch operating member when the cord is fully retracted. The latter system presents a number of problems. First, when the cord is being unwound there is a tendency for the cord to engage the arm and rotate it periodically causing the light to flicker. It is also possible for the ball to get out of engagement with the rotatable arm when the cord is fully wound, thus causing gravity to rotate the arm and the light to go on.